A New Life
by Lilgirl6664
Summary: A 16-year-old girl's life has been changed forever when she appears in the World of Cars after a freak accident, and is wanted by Professor Z. But what for? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cars or any of its characters or places, I only own Melissa and her Friends and Family - Rated T for blood and some coarse language.
1. Accident

**_Melissa's P.O.V_**

It was an average Saturday evening for me, Melissa-Rose, riding my brand new black and white motorbike I had worked so hard for these past years. I saw some wild life scampering around, making me feel cautious to be on the look out for wild Dingo's. But for some reason, that hasn't been the only thing worrying me today. I had a strange feeling in my gut that I was going to _some how _end up being badly hurt. But I'm not going to be hurt at all today, because my best friend, Avril Collins, was with me. She always protected me...

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a faint voice of Avril yelling to jump of my bike as I was un-knowingly launched over my handle bars and onto the dry, dirt ground.

Seconds later, I couldn't see anything as my vision was fuzzy, but when my vision came back to me, all I saw was Avril hovering over me blocking the sun-light thats creeping through the leaves. I can see her mouth move, but the strangest thing was that there was no sound emitting from her mouth. Avril then pulled out her phone and put it up to her ear.

_Who is she calling?, _I thought to my self, trying to ignore the searing headache life has given me.

"A-Avril?" I tried to stare into her eyes with a shaky voice. Avril's hand was now on my cheek, warm drops of tears then fell onto my face, "What's going on?"

Who ever Avril was on the phone with, she had hung up on. She was looking at my legs which were weirdly painful. I tried to move my legs, _Bad idea..._

I cried out as a wave of pain shot up my right leg, it was too much, "Gah!"

"MELISSA!" Was all I heard from Avril as I slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hi! ^^ Just a reminder that I'm going through all of the chapters of this story and editing them :)**


	2. Fear

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Some how, I woke up to a higher body temperature. I could feel myself sweat, drenching my clothes underneath my protective gear for my bike. I tried opening my eyes but failed at the attempt. I tried to move my fingers and succeeding, as I felt the ground beneath me, I thought,

_Dirt?_

I tried opening my eyes again, now with luck. But then I instantly regretted it as the bright sun pierced my blue orbs, causing me to moan and close my eyes once again. Next, I tried to stand, putting too much weight on my right leg, causing me to stumble as a shock of pain shot up my leg. _Why does my leg hurt so much?_

I heard voices that seem to be coming closer, I look to my left from the ground and see vehicles moving closer. If they come any closer they would flatten me!

At that I quickly stood up from the ground, ignoring the soaring pain that is present in my leg. The machines reverse back with a jolt, I then realised something oddly strange about them...

_Living vehicles?!_

I then let fear take over me as I limped as fast as I can in the opposite direction, desperate to get away from the _living _cars.

* * *

**Lightning McQueen's P.O.V**

I was parked next to my beloved Sally as the towns residents were chatting about their day. I had just come back from my last race for the season for a month break, but I don't think that Doc would let me take a break from training just because it's the end of the season. I sigh and snuggle against the familiar baby blue Porsche. There hasn't been many cars coming trough town, which was odd, since normally on a saturday there would be families of cars come through.

A few minutes had past while, the chatter continued, there was suddenly a bright blinding light causing the residents at Flo's to look away. Once the light had disappeared, there was a.._clump.._of a foreign pale bag of some sort with _yellow_ straws sticking out at the end. When I was looking over at the _alien_ in the main street, everybody was looking over at..whatever it is.

Out of curiosity, I slowly drove over to the foreign creature, some other cars following hastily behind me. It the started to move it's.._sticks_..it then made a sound that made me jerk back in fright.

_What is it?_

It then did something un-expectedly that frightened everyone, it stood up on its sticks and was hobbling away from us quickly.

"Dad Gum!" Mater exclaimed next to me, "Where s'it goin'?

I kept looking at it, something told me that it was scared, "I think it's scared?"

"Should we-a go after it?" Luigi asked with a questionable look on his face, along with a somewhat frightened one.

"Let it go, man." Fillmore answered, "Let nature take it's place for the animal, ya know what I'm saying?"

I look over at Fillmore. _Something tells me that this thing is more than just an animal..._

"It's more than just an animal." I announce.

"Your totally right, man." Fillmore slurred. "Animals are more than just _animals_."

"No, I mean, I don't think it's even a animal..." I say my thoughts out loud.

Doc had only just came out of his Clinic to only see me and the rest of Radiator Springs crowded around an area in the road, "What is goin' on here?"

"Doc!" I drove over to him, "There's a.._alien_..and it ran down the road somewhere!"

Doc had a _are you joking me_look on his face, he looks like he's not going to believe me.

"_Is_ there, now?" Doc raised his right side of his windshield, I nod my hood franticly, hoping that he will believe me.

"Then why don't you go after it?" He says sarcastically, I didn't process his sarcastic tone in his answer as I was already back over to the crowd to tell Mater to come with him to go after it.

_I hope it's not dead..._

* * *

**Melissa's P.O.V**

The adrenaline had me limping in fear for three kilometres, I can now feel the intense pain in my leg as I hobbled down the sun-bleached, cracked road. My mouth was really dry, oh what I would give for just the tiniest drop of that cool, clear liquid. I hobbled for a little bit more, almost passing out from sheer exhaustion. All I can see now is blackness as I collapsed into the hot road, for a second time.

* * *

**Lightning McQueen's P.O.V**

Me and Mater were driving down the road for almost half-an-hour, carefully scanning the area for any sign of the strange _alien_.

It looks like Mater found something, because it seem that he was pointing in this tire at something laying on the hot, dusty road, "Look over there!"

"Did you find it?" I asked him, he almost seemed like a scared child.

"I think?" Mater replied, cautiously driving over to it, I followed beside him. I looked like it was.._dead_? We need to get this to Doc, right away. He'll know what it is, right?

_Mater won't like this, but he'll have to anyway..._

"Mater, your gonna have to carry it back to town." I say, I can see the pure shock on his face.

"WHAT?!" Mater whined, "But what if it _bites_ me?!"

I roll my eyes, "I won't anyway, because I think it's dead."

He looked at me with a disgusted look on his face, acting like a grossed out child, "Dad Gum, if this 'ere _alien_ bites me an' I turn into a _zom-beey _I'm blamin' you."

Mater turns around so I can load it into his trailer, while I was doing so, I got to feel what it felt like. It was, squishy, I like the feel of it. It was soothing and smooth, not as smooth and soft as the straws coming out of the creature. Although, I was also cautious about touching it incase it was somehow venomous.

* * *

When we ventured back to town, I followed behind Mater to be careful if it actually does come alive and somehow _bites _Mater and turns him into a zombie, but I highly doubt that would happen.

The town was, as expected, waiting for us to return with the creature. Doc was waiting for our arrival to see if I was lying about the _alien_ suddenly appearing in the street.

"We found the _alien_ thing that ran away!" Mater bellowed as he swing his back bumper around so it's facing the crowd, but Doc stopped him.

"Mater!" Doc yelled, "Bring it to my clinic."

"Ok!" Mater followed Doc to his clinic. I was also following him, I was so curious to find out what this _alien_ really is...

Doc took it out of Mater's trailer and set it on the floor, unsure of where to put it. He then turned to us, "Well, I guess you were right, Rookie."

I had a winning grin on my face, "I told you so."

Doc worn a smirk on his face, but then turned serious about the situation at hand, "Can you boys go out to the rest of the town and reassure them that everything is under control?"

I nodded as Mater and I headed out the double doors of the clinic.

* * *

**Doc's P.O.V**

I turned back to the _alien_, as Rookie describes it. It looked, peaceful, but in pain. I studied the straw on it, which was soft and yellow like. It had small five slender _twigs _at the end of each of it's _stick's _that stuck out of the creature. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to do, but there were layers of fabric on it, which looked like you could take on and off.

_I could try..._

For a few minutes I tried to take the fabric of the _alien_ carefully, but it was no use. I had tires, and the only forklift around here is Guido.

_Hopefully he won't mind..._

I used my radio to call _Casa Della Tires_ to get Guido over here, Guido thought about it hesitantly, but then agreed.

A couple minutes had passed and Guido and Luigi have arrived to my clinic, they both have curious plastered on their faces.

"Guido, I need you to take off that fabric for me." Doc ordered, watching as the blue forklift struggled to take it off. He then got help of Luigi, since he had smaller tires than Doc.

With success, the fabric for the bottom sticks came off. Doc then studied over it, he then saw something look like it was out of place.

"There's something sticking out of the squishy right stick." Doc pointed as the two Italians followed tire to what he was looking at. There was something that looked _hard _bulging out of the smooth, squishy bag like texture. I poked it lightly to see if the _alien_ would flinch, apparently it felt it as it emitted a high pitched scream as it sat up right. We jolted back in fright as it was staring at us with blue orbs, it think those are eyes?

"W-What are you?!" It spoke? It then shuffled back against the wall trying not to use its bottom right stick, "I demand an answer!"

The two Italian cars looked towards me with a mixture of emotions in their eyes.

"Calm down," I try my best to not frighten it, "We're not going to hurt you."

It kept staring us down with fright in it's eyes, "Y-You can talk?"

"Yes, of course we can." I said, unsure of my own words.

The thing then had a pained look on it's face and grasped it's leg with its stick and twigs.

_I ain't no vet, but it looks like it's stick is broken..._

I looked back over to the _alien_, it still looked scared.

"I can help you," I said, making sure to not frighten the poor creature, or, animal, "You just have to.._trust_ me."

It looked from me, to Guido, then to Luigi and back to me. I'm not even sure if I _can _fix it's broken stick. I'm guessing it gave in, because it shifted it's stick hesitantly towards me. I rolled forward a bit, making the _alien _flinch, "O-Ok"

I then reversed to see what I could use to fix it's stick, in a dusty cupboard I found some steroil bandages, _Maybe this will work?_

I drove back towards the creature in need, it looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I then carefully wrapped the broken part of it's stick, it then made a high pitched sound along with a liquid cascading down it's face. I then finished the wrapping with a clip that will hold the bandage together with the help of Guido, which frightened the creature making is flinch back. It then started to close it's eyes with the wetness on it's face, light shutters racked the _alien _as it, fell asleep? I turned around to face Guido and Luigi, "Thanks, boys, I'll take it from here..."

Guido said something in Italian, which I didn't understand, and then left.

"Your welcome." Luigi said and left. Leaving me with this strange creature all alone.


	3. Waking Up

**Melissa's P.O.V**

_Gah, I'm so tired..._ I thought to my self as I forced myself to get ready to go to Avril's. I open my eyes and what freaked me was that I wasn't in my comfy bed... In fact, I wasn't even in my house? I was on a cold, tile floor in what looked like a...repair shop?

_What the hell?_

I looked down to see my broken leg wrapped with a white bandage, who the hell did this? I look to my left to see a Colbat Blue 1951 Hudson Hornet, it had eyes on it's wind shield, looking at me. Wait..yesterday...

I sat up with wide eyes as I remembered the events of yesterday and looked over at the car, which is somehow alive, "W-Where am I?"

"Your in Radiator Springs." The car said.

_Radiator Springs? I've never heard of that place before..._

The car was going to ask another question, but couldn't because two voices were arguing outside...

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?" A gruff voice could be heard, followed by a hippie like voice. Both of the voices could be heard over loud trumpets and a Jimi Hendrix song.

"Respect the classics, man," The other voice said. "It's Hendrix!"

The car then turned to me as I stared at my broken leg, "How are you?"

"Could be better..." I quietly replied. _I don't know if I trust this car yet..._

The car continued to look at me, before asking more questions, "What are you?"

I hesitated, "I'm a h-human..."

It had a look of shock on it's face, "Do all _hyoo-mans _look like you?"

_That's a strange question..._

"Y-Yeah," I quietly replied, "But they don't look all the same, they also have names too."

"Do you have a name?" It asked me yet _another _question. All though, I couldn't quite blame it, or _him_. I have some questions for him as well, like, _why _and _how _did I get here... Or _why_ he is a car.

"Melissa." I never looked up at him, but he never looked away, only when his not asking a question. "Do _you _have a name?"

"It's Doc." He said, or _Doc_ said. "Doc Hudson."

_Well, that's an interesting name..._

"Well, _Doc_, if you don't mind me asking," His attention was on you now, "How did you know what to do with my leg?"

Doc looked down, almost like he was thinking, "I kept saying to my self that you were an injured _animal_."

Your gaze lingered to the bandage, "I'm guessing I can't walk for a few months..."

Doc had a confused look on his face, "I have no idea what walking is..."

"Never mind." I simply say. There was an awkward silence between us, but it was relaxing in a way, I liked it.

"Well, I'm going to go outside." Doc says when he rolls to the double doors, "Just, stay here."

I slowly nod, he leaves, leaving me to my thoughts of home.

* * *

**Doc's P.O.V**

As I rolled out of the clinic doors to head to Flo's, I kept thinking about how _Melissa _got here. Was it by some strange force, or something greater? When I arrived at my destination, all eyes were on me, probably to ask about Melissa. I take my spot and ask Flo for a can of oil, she too was curious about the _hyoo-man_.

"What is it?" Sheriff asked me, everybody was listening for an answer. I don't want to concern them,

"She's ok." Doc slipped, their eyes widen when I said _She._

"Do you know what it is?" Rookie asked me for the town.

I hesitated for a moment, "She's a _hyoo-man_."

Luigi was up next, it looks like he had an important question, "Does-a this _hyoo-man _have a name?"

"Yes," I said, "Her name is Melissa."

"Dad gum!" Mater exclaimed, "Can she come out?"

"No, her bottom right stick is broken." Doc plainly said, making most of the cars there look down sadly. I took a sip of my fresh oil as the silence washed over us. During this silence has led me to think more about _why _a_ hypo-man _was here.

_How is Melissa here?_

* * *

**I hope that the chapters are more decent now :)**

**I have come to the decision on why Melissa is in the Cars world, she ****_knows _****things that Professor Z wants to know and have... If that makes sense, but Melissa doesn't know that yet.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Friendly Greetings

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Well, even though I'm in a world with _talking _cars,it get's _extremely _boring being cooped up in Doc's Clinic, as he calls it. I was just laying on the cold polished clinic floor, waiting for Doc to come and escort me to supposedly meet some other talking cars.

_My life has gotten really weird..._

Speak of the devil, Doc rolls through the doors of the clinic, eyeing you with more curiosity, "Come now, Melissa."

I hesitantly got up, noting that I still have a damaged leg, but Doc found me a stick to help me walk on somewhere. So I used the stick to help myself as a leverage to help me get up.

* * *

We walked, or _rolled _outside to a hot blazing sun, instantly making me cringe.

We walked and _rolled_ a bit further only to see a large petrol station with cars that have eyes and are moving on their own. I gasp a bit, making Doc take a glance at me for a brief moment, but then looks back towards the group of cars.

"Evenin'," Doc announced his arrival, seeming to completely forget that I'm here, did I even mention to him that I might look like a walking _stick_ to them?

They all look over towards Doc, then their gazes moved towards me. I cowered back in fear, _That's it, there gonna kill me and roast me for dinner! The end of Melissa as we know it!_

"Dad-gum! It's the _hyoo-man_!" A rusty, and old looking tow-truck. He had green eyes with a bit of a brown in the centre, "Whatsies name, uh, Melissa!"

I was taken aback, _How did the truck know my name?_

"Ladies, and Gentlecars, meet Melissa." Doc moved so I was completely exposed to every_car_. All of them were staring at me, even that blue forklift.

Doc glanced back to me, I was swaying back-and-forth in anxiety while hugging my torso.

"Oh boy.." Doc muttered and mentally slapped himself, "_Melissa!_"

"Huh? Wha-" I shock back to reality so hard that I accidentally place my broken foot on the ground and grimaced, I looked up to see horrified looks on the cars, I chuckle nervously, "Heh, uh, hi?"

"Welcome to Radiator Springs, Melissa!" The tow-truck drove up to me, sticking a tire out for me to _shake_. I hesitantly took it, it was dusty, "My names Mater, like _tuh-mater_, but without the _tuh_!"

"Nice to meet you, _Mater_." I instantly let go of his tire, he had a goofy grin plastered onto his face and drove back to his spot, next to a red _stock-car_. I eyed him curiously, he was also doing the same.

"I'm Lighting, Lighting McQueen." He said, driving up to me. He had little sponsor stickers covering his body.

"Hi." I simply say, leaning away a bit. He, or _Lightning_, made a little _Hm_ and reversed back to his spot.

* * *

After a few hours of meeting and chatting to the talking cars, I was exhausted, I had somehow have came to be the most unlikely of friends. I had come to really enjoy Luigi, a yellow 1959 Fiat 500 with caramel chocolate eyes. And his close friend I found to be was Guido, a normal blue forklift with maroon eyes.

I was about to dose off, when Doc nudged me. I squinted my eyes to look at Doc to see him carefully lift me up to his warm hood. He said a soft _good-bye_ and drove back to his clinic, through my squinted eyes, I can see a familiar sun displaying a beautiful light show...


	5. Bobby the Gardenworm

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Doc and I were at Flo's V8 Cafe in mid afternoon getting to know more about the residents of the foreign town I had ended up in, which I'll probably never figure out...

I was just sitting and staring at the ground playing with a lose piece of gravel by my side, just thinking, then my stomach growled. Thank goodness that I only heard it, or so I thought. Doc was right next to me as my eyes grew wide.

"What in the blue blazin' was that sound?" Doc asked with a horrified look on his bumper.

"It was my stomach; I'm pretty hungry." I asked, not looking up at him.

"Well, we have some fuel. Do ya drink that?" Doc asked in curiosity.

"I said I was _hungry_, not _thirsty_." I groaned, I can get a bit angry when I'm hungry, "Besides, I can't drink fuel, it's practically poison to me."

"Do ya eat apples, man?" Fillmore suggested, "I have some growing in my yard; I planted them about a month ago."

_Apples? I hope they're like the ones at home..._

"Can I grab one, Fillmore?" I asked, being impatient with my hunger. He said yes and he pointed to his a house that was _very obvious_ that it was his, I then made my way over. I looked for the apple tree and saw what looked like fresh apples, nonetheless I picked a big red one. Then ventured my way back towards Flo's.

"Gah, I'm _so hungry _I could eat a _horse_." I say out loud, they mustn't know what a horse _was,_ becausethey gave me stares like I had two heads. I chuckled, "Never mind that."

I sat down again using my sick to help then placed it at my side, looked at the big apple then took a bite. What I didn't know was that there was a hole on the other side of the apple for a little friend. As I was crunching on the apple, I saw a pink little worm wiggling about.

"EWWW!" I screamed, "I THINK I ATE IT'S **_BABIES_**!"

"Melissa! Calm down, you didn't eat it's eggs." Sheriff explained while chuckling, "I don't even think it's Spring yet."

I calmed down, knowing that I didn't eat developing apple eaters. I picked up the squirming worm in my hands, laughing as it tickled them.

"Hmm, you need a good name, " I sat and thought while I petted my new companion, then I had an idea for a name, "I'm gonna call you, _Bobby_!"

Some of the cars chuckled as I played with Bobby the Gardenworm for a few minutes. Then a crow swooped down and took Bobby from my hands as I looked up after it, then it swallowed Bobby whole. I stared at the bird in disgust, then back to the ground.

"I'm _never_ good with pets, or animals." I smirked a little, which was weird since I just witnessed a disturbing attack on Bobby.

"I agree with you on that." Lightning chuckled. I glared at him, then sighed.

* * *

**Doc's P.O.V**

I glanced over at Melissa and sighed, she can't stay in my clinic forever now, can she? She's been here for a couple of days and we _kinda_ trust her, maybe I might get Sally to get her her own Cozy Cone. Melissa was by my side laying on the ground when I drove over to Sally a few feet away, "Sally, do you think that Melissa could get her own Cone at your hotel?"

Her eyes flickered to the ground in thought then back up, "Ok, but if she goes all _hay-wire_ and starts to attack the customers in other cones, it's on you."

"Thanks for the terrifying, but doubtful thought, Sally." I say as I drove back over to Melissa, she was getting tired by the look on her face.

"Melissa," I say, her head perked up from the ground, "You can stay at the Cozy Cone Motel if you want instead of staying in my clinic."

Melissa yawned then looked at the setting sun, it was getting late, "Ok, can I take a _clean_ apple with me?"

"Sure, you can take an apple." I said as I scooped he up onto my hood since she was so tired and couldn't walk on her wounded leg. I said my goodbyes as I drove to Fillmore's house to pick an apple, then drove to the cone number 8 next to Lightnings. I set her on the floor but before I could drive back out, she whispered something.

"Thanks, Doc. For everything, even though I'm not from this universe somehow." She said, then dozed off into a deep sleep.

I smiled, "You're safe with us, Melissa."


	6. Devistation

**Avrils P.O.V**

It has been eight weeks since I've seen Melissa, I was sitting on my bed scrolling through my Photo Gallery on my phone. We took lots of selfies together, and I mean _lots_ of selfies. I stop scrolling on a picture of Melissa by herself, I never actually knew that was in there... she must've took it while I wasn't looking by-the-looks-of-it. I think back to the day when Melissa _disappeared _out of my arms after the incident. According to my mother, the police have been investigating the scene, drops of blood but no Melissa they said. I told them that she just _disappeared out of thin air, just like that. _Mum said that I didn't have to go to school, but that would mean a lot of catching up to do.

_I really miss you, Melissa, _I think, _Please come back..._

I clasped my phone with Melissa's picture close to my chest, a tear rolling down my cheek. I hear a knock on my door and look up to see Mum looking towards me.

"Avril?" She spoke carefully, afraid that she would upset me, "Can I come in? You haven't eaten since last nights dinner."

"Bad time, Mum. Melissa and I are busy." I say referring to my phone with my eyes closed, more tears roles down my cheeks.

Once I re-opened my eyes to see the most sympathetic look in my mothers eyes, "Honey, I need to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about anymore..?" I say, covering my eyes with my hands as I sob continuously. I could hear Mum walk over to me and sit on my bed which made me bounce. She wraps both of her arms around me and hugs me.

"Sweetheart, you need to stop this, I don't want this happening again." Mum says, referring to when Dad died two-years-ago. It made me not come out of my room for two days because of it, we were so close... I don't want Melissa to be cut from my life, "You are worrying your own _family_."

"It's still my fault that Melissa's gone, she said that she had homework to do, but I insisted on going riding that day.." I shake, which makes Mum hold onto me even more.

"No, no it's not. You couldn't control what had happened." Mum says as she rocks me back and forth, child at heart I am.

"Well how can you explain how the _hell_ she disappeared then?" I almost screamed, but being the caring mother she is, she cooed me and settled me down.

"That's one thing that I can't answer, Honey."


	7. On The Wild Side - Pt 1

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I turn over in my make-shift _sleeping bag _on the ground, I can't believe that cars don't sleep on _beds_. And Mater created a bed that is made for giving bad backs... I open one eye to look at the time, it was quarter-to-nine in the morning, and I reeeally want to sleep in because I seem to never get enough with _tree-huggin' _Fillmore and _I-wish-he-could-just-be-more-quieter-in-the-morning-time_ Sarge arguing in the morning times, "_H-Hmm sleeeeep..._"

"Melissa?" I hear a voice call my name behind the roller door.

"Hm?" I slur in my speech, how could I talk properly anyway? I'm tired...

"Are you-a going to come out-a any time soon?" _Well, it's Luigi, what does he want?_

"Maybe.. let me think about it..." _Nope. _"Nope."

I can hear him sigh, "Well then, I guess you don't-a want any pancakes then. More for-a us."

I crack one eye open, _Did he just say...pancakes?_

I jump straight up and run for the door, pressing the button repeatedly until the door finally opens. I didn't realise that I bumped Luigi but I made a bee-line to Flo's for some pancakes before he could protest. Now you may not know this yet, but I _love_ pancakes. I practically grew up with it, apart from Vegemite toast for breakfast. As soon as I got to Flo's, I sniffed the air, not smelling pancakes with sticky maple syrup, "Where's the pancakes?!"

"Where's da what?" Mater says, sipping his morning oil.

"The pancakes! Luigi said there's some and if I didn't get out of bed there would be none left." I say, I then hear Luigi's laugh and Guido's snickers as I turn around to see them parked with grins on their faces. I lower my head, "N-No pancakes?"

"Nope! Just some porridge and some honey for ya, Sugar." Flo rolls up with a bowl of porridge and a glass of apple juice on the tray table. I thankfully take it, it's not as _good_ as pancakes, but it's still one of my favourites. I sit down in between Luigi and Guido, who still had smirks on their faces, well, I'm just about to wipe their smirks of the face of the Earth.

"Ow!" Luigi and Guido yell as I elbowed them both on their doors.

"That's for tricking me, mate," I grinned, "Now you both owe me pancakes, _on the house_."

They grumble as I continue to eat my porridge with a victorious grin on my face. When I finished my meal, I run my fingers through my hair. When my fingers got stuck, I force a strand of dirty blonde hair in front of my face. _God damn it! It's fuzzy!_

"Melissa, what the heck is wrong with your hair?" Doc deadpanned, I look towards him giving him the exact same look.

"What do you think?" I answer in a _duh_ tone, "Ugh, I'll be back."

I run back to my Cozy Cone and grab my worn down hair brush, it's old, but it gets the job done. I continue to wear the only clothes I have, the black tights I was wearing under neath my bike gear and my old crystal blue t-shirt. I slip on my black bike boots and brush my hair, putting it in a high pony tail. I walk back out to Flo's, looking nicer than before.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm bored!" I want to do something _fun_!" I whine, I continue to think of things to do while the day passes over. My eyes catch a glance of colourful rows of flowers and green trees, that must be the _Enchanted Forest_. Since in absolutely _hilarious_ (sarcasm), I'm just going to call it the _Enchanted Bush _for my sake. Try and stop me, World.

"Hey, can I go for a walk?" I ask Doc who is parked a fair way away from me.

"Where exactly?" He asked.

I turn on my back and stare at the sky, "Just to the Enchanted Forest for the rest of the day. I just need something to do."

Doc thinks for a minute, justifying the results of what might happen. Since I'm so keen, he says yes. But I have to take someone with me, someone who owes me...

"Luigi, Guido. Your coming." I get up, watching my leg and start walking towards the bush, "Come on! You both owe me something."

Sighing, they both agreed. Then we both set out on our adventure to the _Enchanted Forest_.

Little did we know about the dangers lurking through the shadows...


	8. On The Wild Side - Pt 2

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"Isn't this just great? Just enjoying the fresh air, taking in the sun." I giggle as Luigi and I watch Guido being entertained by a Monarch Butterfly.

"It is-a truly wonderful, Melissa." Luigi states, "Guido most-a certainly loves it."

I once again giggle, "He sure does."

We were enjoying the silence of the forest that seems oddly familiar, but I continue on, ignoring the aches from my still healing foot. Wait.. that's why this forest seems so familiar. It looks like where I disappeared and left behind Av-

I stop in my tracks and collapse onto the ground, I hear Guido and Luigi gasp as they approach me.

"Melissa?! Are you-a ok?" Luigi asked. If I was I wouldn't have hot tears down my cheeks.

"A-Avril, I left her behind... I left my family behind.." I whimper.

"Who's Avril?" Guido asked.

"S-She's my friend, best friend actually.." I wipe my cheeks and stand up with the help of my stick, "These woods remind me of the forest I disappeared from."

Luigi and Guido were silent, which rarely happened, "Melissa, I am so very sorry."

"It's ok, I'll probably never see them again.." I start to walk while the boys follow behind.

"Luigi! Why did I agree to you being the leader?" I groan as we wonder around the forest looking for the way back to town. Luigi insisted on leading back to home, I _thought _that he knew the way, looks like he doesn't...

"I'm-a sure that the way out is..." Luigi was deciding on which way to go, and points a tire to the left, "_That-a_ way!"

"No!" I interrupted, "Why can we just stay right here for the night, it's already dark. It would be pointless to keep on going, we'll wait until morning."

Luigi was balancing his thoughts, he'll probably think that we would be eaten by wild coyote cars. Then agrees. Guido on the other hand, was shivering from the cold. Now that I think about it, it is a bit chilly. And not to mention that it's quiet,_ too_ quiet. How cliché of me.

"Com'on," I say, curling up against Guido to preserve body heat, Luigi rested against Guido, "Lets sleep, the quicker we do, the less time we have to stay in the woods.."

**Unknown P.O.V**

"I demand you to find ze human and bring it to me, or do you fools want me to kill you, _slowly.._" I threaten, this isn't going to work unless I have the human.

"But, Professor, we already found it." Acer argued, not wanting to be killed.

"It's in a forest near a town called _Radiator Springs_." Grem confirmed. Perfect.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! I will make your end swift if you don't leave now!" I yell.

"Yes, _Professor Z_."


	9. On The Wild Side - Pt 3

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I'm wide awake, or simply, I just can't sleep. Luigi and Guido are snoring happily. It's pretty cold, but that's not what's keeping me up. I've been having on and off dreams of home, back in my universe. I really miss my original family. Not that I don't love my _family _now, but, I just miss my parents.. and Avril.

_SNAP._

I instantly jolt up, is there someone... in the forest, with _us_? It was early in the morning, the town wouldn't be looking for us at this time obviously. I slowly stood up and shakily walk towards where the sound came from. I stop when I hear whispers talking with the wind, and froze. _That's not my imagination, there is actually something, or someone with us._

"**AHHH!**" I scream as I was yanked into the scrub and I felt a piece of tape being stuck over my mouth. My muffled screams could not be heard as my kidnapper tied my arms and legs together. _To hell I ain't getting kidnapped!_

I squirm as I hear my kidnapper speak to my other kidnapper as I attempt to free myself. Which cause a kick to the head, and it was lights out for me as I faded into blackness...

* * *

**Acer's P.O.V**

After I kicked the little brat in the head to knock _her_ out, yes, it was a she. I told Grem to call the Professor to tell them that we have the human. I found out that it was a human by the Professors further examination.

"Professor Z, we have the human you wanted to get. But Acer knocked 'er out, not sure if she's actually _is _knocked out and not _dead_. She's looks a bit delicate you know." Grem say's through his built-in speaker phone. I couldn't hear the conversation, but the Professor isn't actually yelling at us. He sounds happy, but I could hear the evil laced into his voice. I looked down at the human to see her un-moving. Eventually, Grem hung up.

"It's operation B, take over the world." Grem whispered.

* * *

**Lightning McQueen's P.O.V**

I rolled into Flo's, ordering a coffee from Flo. I park next to Sally, she looks at me with concern written on her face, "You ok, Stickers?"

"Yeah, have you seen Melissa, Luigi and Guido this morning?" I say, greatly concerned for the trio, "I haven't seen them since yesterday."

"No, I haven't seen them since yesterday either. Do you think they're lost?" Sally asks.

"Knowing them three, they could be on their way to Australia by now." Sheriff says, slightly chuckling. My face stayed on a deadpan look, Melissa could have broken something again. Or maybe...

"Look, Stickers. If they don't come back in a few hours, then we'll go out and look for them." Sally says as she snuggles on my cheek, which makes me smile, but still worried. I take a deep breath, _they'll be fine, right?_

* * *

**Luigi's P.O.V**

I yawned, feeling the warm sunshine on my hood. I look to my left to see Guido still asleep peacefully, I then look to my left to see... no Melissa?

I'm wide awake now as I shake Guido, muttering to myself, "Guido! Will you-a get up!"

He stirs awake, then sees the distraught on my face, "What's wrong?"

"Melissa! She is-a gone!" I say.

Guido looks around and sees foot prints that lead to tire tracks sprawled around the dirt. I follow him and we both gasp.

"Mamma Mia..."


	10. Stolen

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"G-Gah!" I jolt awake from an unconscious nightmare. With steady breaths, I slowly look around at the room I was currently in. It's damp, and cold. I looks at my hands and feet, they're heavily coated with metal chains and dried blood cemented to a wall. _Oh God, where the hell am I?_

I try to remember what happened, why I'm here, but everything's a big blur in my memories.

"H-Hello?" I yell out, almost half expecting someone to drive in. Which someone did, it was a small little blue car, _he _supported a monocle.

"Ah, you are awake." He says, "I am Professor Zundapp, but you can call me Professor Z, if you may."

I stare at him from the cold, hard ground, " W-Why am I here?"

"That, my dear, is classified information." He evilly chuckles, which makes my blood boil.

"Listen here, you _Galah_!" I yell, "What makes you think that you can kidnap me, and not tell me _why_?!"

Professor Z just smiled evilly, looking like he enjoys my rage, he fuels of it, "All will be answered soon."

I growl, not very happy with this _Dipstick_...

"Anyway, _ta ta_ for now." He leaves, leaving the dead of silence ringing in my ears.

* * *

**Luigi's P.O.V**

"Look at these little drops of blood!" I say, "It's not oil, so I must be Melissa's?"

Guido looked at me with concern in his eyes, "Also, look at these tire tracks. They're scattered, someone else was here..."

I sat in thought, then an idea popped into my head, "What if Melissa was _kidnapped_?"


	11. Rescued

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I stare blankly at the ground, shocked but still thinking of why that _Professor Z _wanted _me_. Of all people. Maybe because I was human? Who knows, but he will never get away with it. My eyes trailed over to a door, it's a metal door, it has a latch to keep it locked. I then look down at the chains holding me tight, I then sparked an idea. I tried to lift my hands to my hair feeling for my bobby pin. I successfully take it out, now the real struggle was to attempt to unlock my chains with something as simple as a bobby pin.

"Come on, come on!" I whispered. I twisted the pin with my shaky hands, I feel a rush of adrenaline wash over me as I hear someone unlock the metal door. I quickly drop the pin as the door opened, too far away from reach. I can see one orange car and one lime car roll in.

"Did he say we were gonna get samples from her?" The lime one asked.

The orange one sighed, "Yes, you _dimwit_!"

_Wait, I remember these voices... They're the ones that kidnapped me!_

"Hey! Why did you kidnap me?!" I demanded, not expecting an answer.

"We can't tell you, we're here to take samples, to make sure you're the right one." The orange car said.

I scoff, "What do you mean, _the right one_?"

"To make sure your the right one for the plan." The lime one said.

"What plan!?" I yell.

"We can't tell yo-" The lime car yelped as he was barrelled over by... another car?

"_Finn McMissile_?!" The orange car exclaimed before he was smashed against the wall, causing him to black out. The car drove over and broke the chains bounding me. _Oh great, another car trying to kidnap me..._

"Come now, Melissa. Let's go somewhere safe." He said, how the hell did he know my name? I don't question it, I'll be finally out of this hell hole. The car places me on his roof and drives of through the large hole he made in the wall.


	12. Why

Melissa had awoken to pain jolting through her entire body, she cried out.

"Finn, she's awake!" A female British voice was startled. Melissa opened her eyes to see a magenta blob and a silvery bluish blob. Her eyes adjusted to the environment, it looks a though she was on a plane.

She saw the two blobs of colours in front of her in proper vision, startled she edged back towards the wall.

"Relax, human, we aren't going to hurt you." The silver car stated.

"Y-You arn't going t-to hurt me?" Melissa stuttered, staring at them.

"No, we saved you." The magenta car wore a friendly smile.

"What's your name?" The silver car asked.

"Melissa, what about you?" Melissa asked.

"Finn McMissile, British intelligence." The silver car said.

"Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell." The magenta car said.

"Hello Finn and Holley." Melissa was getting more confident. "So, why am I here?"

"A villain, by the name of Professor Z, was going to use you for energy to create the most powerful energy company to make billions of dollars." Finn explained.

Melissa sat there in shock, her small arms wrapped around her legs to cradle her body.

"B-But how could he only do it with one of me?" Melissa asked.

"They've created a duplicator machine that can only be used by one object, and that object was you." Holley said.

"How did they know I existed?" Melissa asked.

"They detected a strong impulse in a desert, you might know it as Arizona." Finn explained.

"Where I suddenly appeared..." Melissa whispered.

"They were actually on there way to snatch you, but two cars had already collected you." Holley explained.

"Lightning and Mater..." Melissa suddenly had a terrible thought. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Luigi and Guido! There still in the bush!" Melissa was worried.

"Who are they?" Finn asked.

"T-There my friends!" Melissa panicked. "I have to go back!"

"Not with Professor Z after you! You must stay here, were your safe." Holley said.

Melissa relaxed a bit with Finn rubbing her back softly.

"I sure they will be fine, Melissa." Finn cooed. "I sure they'll be fine..."

Holley watched the two, she was worried for Melissa. She was just a precious human.

Melissa fell asleep crying, Finn was still softly petting her back with his tire. The feeling was soothing to Melissa. She was dreaming about her home back in Radiator Springs, hoping that they were OK.

**I am VERY sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with Deviant Art, WattPad and Quotev! Check them out if you want to, that's where I'm at when I'm not here! **


	13. Sleepy Time 3

Finn was still quietly rubbing Melissa's back in a soothing manner, Holley was watching with content.

"You know, I don't get you, Finn." Holley said while sighing. Finn looked back up at Holley, giving her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Finn raised a windshield (A/N: Dunno, just go with it), why would she ask that?

"What I mean is one minute your kicking Professor Zs tail-pipe and the next minute your petting some human from a different universe."

Finn sighed and answered her question. "Sometimes I actually like to slow down a bit and be, well, normal."

Holley had a confused look on her face, then it turned into a grin. "I'm guessing your going through the stages of old man hood?"

Finn snapped back and raised his voice, but a stir came from Melissa as she turned her current position, moaning a little bit.

"Great job, Finn." Holley groaned. "You almost woke up Melissa."

Finn just sighed once again and scooped up Melissa into his tires and handed her to Holley. "Fine, take Melissa to the couch, I'm going to bed if your in one of your attitudes again."

Holley just scoffed at him while he went to his cabin, then she looked down at Melissa sleeping blissfully while huddled next to Holley's tire. "You must be cold, it is rather chilly this evening." Holley took Melissa to her cabin on the opposite side of the plane and made a bed for her in with her softest blankets and pillows next to her mattress and placed her in it. Holley then went to brush her teeth, Melissa opened her sleepy eyes and looked around in the dimly lit up room. Too tired to care, she then fell asleep once again, without Finn caressing her.

...

Holley came back out of her bathroom a few minutes later with white teeth to wake up to, she then climbed into her mattress and she too fell asleep.

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been working on more assessments for school and I just can keep up! :( The main big ones are the Music ones... Buuuut, I'm going to write and update as many of my stories across the web as I can :)**

**This chappy was just a filler until they land in some unknown place...;) Btw, does anyone get why I italicised when Finn said 'Attitude'? xD**


	14. Another Human?

All of Radiator Springs has been quiet, especially Luigi and Guido. They both would hardly come out of Casa Della Tires, unless it was meal time. Luigi was poking a whitewall tires that's unusually out of its showcase.

"Guido, what is she-a never comes back?" Luigi asked Guido with a saddened look on his face.

"I don't know, but I know she's out there somewhere," Guido reassured him, "She'll find a way back to us."

Luigi look at Guido, "And what if she-a doesn't?"

Guido looked down on the cold wooden floor, "Then we'll have to move on."

Luigi's heart sank at the comment, He's probably right...

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and white, followed by what sounded like a sonic-boom...?

Lightning made his way out onto the street from the Cozy Cone, not looking where he was going, he bumped into a squishy object. Looking down, he saw something that reminded him of a certain human.

"Oh my gosh..." Lightning carefully picked up the unconscious human and hurriedly drove over to Flo's V8.

"Guys!" Lightning was struggling to speak and he placed the human on the ground, "Doc!"

"What is it, Rook-," Doc stopped in mid-sentence, "What in the name of-."

"It's another human!" Mater spoke.

While everyone was gathering around, Guido motioned tapped on Luigi to look outside. "What is it, Gui-."

And with that, they drove outside to Flo's.

"What-a is that?!" Luigi looked at the creature in horror.

"It's another human," Doc explained.

"How is that even possible?" Mack argued.

"Whatever brought Melissa here, brought this human here." Sally contributed.

"Looky here!" Mater pointed out, "It's waking up!"

**Avril's P.O.V**

Black, that's all I saw. I felt as if I was being thrown around, like, someone is trying to rip me apart. I then saw a blue and white flash, then a ear-splitting explosion sound. Then it went black all over again...

All I can hear is whispers, I can't open my eyes, so I try as hard as I could. Unfortunately, I hear myself making a moaning sound. My eyes then fluttered open to see fuzzy figures of different colours. My eyes then adjusted...

...I see the most surreal thing I have ever seen in my whole time of living.

I instantly sit up, giving my self a painful headache. I look around to see cars, but they were alive? I stand up and started to run as a fast as I can, my legs started to hurt badly. I look down to see streams of red flowing down my legs.

Oh no, I thought to myself before I passed out.

**No Ones P.O.V**

The human sat up, fear in its eyes, it then got up and started running. Luigi noticed red liquid streaming down its legs, "Doc! Look at it's-a legs!"

Doc look at the streams of red dripping down its legs to the dusty ground, "Go and get it, Lightning!"

Lightning was frightened but determined at the same time, he accelerated to catch up to her, until suddenly, it dropped to the ground. Carefully approaching it, he poked it with a tire to see if it is safe to pick it up. The human didn't stir, so he picked it up, avoiding the strange, wet, red ooze. He drove back to Flo's, trying to carefully carry the human.


End file.
